beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackfoot
Jackfoot is brave, hyperactive and a headstrong Maximal scout with a bit of a temper when it comes to her size. History Jackfoot was an orphan, who ran away from a correctional orphanage on Cybertron. Not much was known about Jackfoot, but she was in the orphanage since before her memory circuits could function properly. She had always been alone, even among the orphans, seeing that she didn’t know what her function was. She wasn’t a builder, an archivist, or even a drone. No bot couples ever adopted her, since she had no function to play in Cybertronian society. At first, she wanted to run away, join the new gladiatorial arena in Kaon, or at least go somewhere. But then the day it happened, as she saw the Axalon take off in the sky, and realized what she wanted: to be part of an Exploration Team to see the universe. Later she heard all about exploration from a few of the crewmembers, and decided that was what she would do. Unfortunately, her reformation to teenagehood wasn’t soon enough, so the day the Axalon came to port on a new mission, she snuck aboard in one of the stasis pods. Little did she know that the mission she would go on, would lead to another Great War. Appearance Robot Mode Her robot form is a teenaged female humanoid robot colored light silver and sky blue. Her armor seemed to be a little thin, considering her age. The rabbit's head split vertically and became the armguards for the lower half of her arms and hands; the rabbit's ears stuck out to make some kind of arm sword. Her legs shifted; the upper part of her legs had the rabbit's hair, while the lower half was metallic with knee guards. Her feet shortened and were normal sized for a girl her age. The rabbit's front legs folded on her back, the rabbit's fur chest became her breastplate, and the little cottontail stuck out on the left side of her hip. Her head was light brown with two ear like structures pointing up, a little ponytail on the back of her head; her faceplate was silver sporting two big light green optics. Beast Mode Her beast form is a snow hare and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal snow hare. Human Mode Her human form is a young Irish girl, appearing to be fourteen years of age, with short highlighted gold and brown hair with green eyes, and small freckles. She was wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans, brown sandals, and a brown jacket. For her swimsuit, she wears a blue one piece bathing suit. Vehicle Mode Her Vehicle mode slightly resembles a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra. Personality Jackfoot’s a considerable tomboy. She’s fiercely independent, saracastic, direct, stubborn, and confrontational. But she has a carefree and adventurous personality as well, and she’s very tomboyish in the way she acts and fight. However, unlike the Maximals, who avoid fighting, she loves fighting and takes great pride in her combat. She appears eager to prove that she’s as strong as anyone who could see and once claims that she can take even Inferno down. Her eagerness to prove that she could be independent leads to some initial difficulties with the others. She insists that she can carry her own weight, and often mistakes a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity for her age and build. Being with Air-Razor, she learns that everyone cares for her because they were friends, and eventually family, not because of her age made them feel obligated to do so. She’s also brutally honest when criticizing others, especially her friends. She’s vocal about her opinions on others regardless of status. She revealed to Foxfire that, having an undeveloped body and not being as shallow as any teenager, she did not feel the need to fuss over her appearance. However, despite her many quirks, Jackfoots showed that she was a quick learner, and her courage and loyalty to her new friends seemed very stable. Relationships 'Allies/Maximals' Rattrap Since the two Maximals first met, both have been seen continuously arguing with one another and have a rivalry between one another. Air-Razor Dinobot Foxfire Wolfang Grimlock Leobreaker Since the two Maximals first met, Jackfoot and Leobreaker became fast friends. Ironhide Wind-Rider Both Foxfire and Wind-Rider treated her as a little sister. Category:Maximals Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fembots